A Second Chance At Happiness
by ReginaMillsJones8328
Summary: "Love can come in the most unexpected places." Regina's life grows darker each day. Her true love was killed by her mother, all thanks to Snow White. She married the King and was always put aside. But one day, she finds a way out of the palace. She meets some pirates at a bar, and is attracted to the captain. They call him Hook. Will they fall in love? If they do, will it survive?
1. Prologue

A Second Chance At Happiness

Prologue:  
"You don't frighten me, love." His voice had an attractive accent, one not so easily forgotten. I stared him right in the eyes, the sheer blue color, paler than the sky... They made my mind go blank. They held me captive. It took a few seconds, but I finally found what I wanted to say. "Do you know who I am?" My tone came out perfect. The slight rasp and the strength of my voice combined to make the voice known to many. But he gave a half smile, a rather dashing smile at that, and he spoke in that accent I have already become so fond of. "I know exactly who you are." His words surprise me. I turn on my heel and pace around the room. "Then tell me why you are here." The imperative tone doesn't fail me. He replies with an answer that can make anyone furious. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." Suddenly, my whole world turns black and the last thing I hear is his soft chuckle before everything gets dark.


	2. Chapter 1: Unhappiness

Ch. 1: Unhappiness

It's been a month since Daniel's passing. I feel empty and lost. My heart is turning cold. I will be married to King Leopold. Although he is a kind and fair man, I do not love him. I had lied to the young Snow White about my feelings toward the King. "That's the thing about love, it comes in the most unexpected places." I recall what I said to the little girl when she confessed that she told my mother, Cora, about my relationship with Daniel. I sit alone in my bedroom, thinking about future life with the King. I walk solemnly to my closet and observe my wedding dress. "You certainly are the fairest of them all!" Snow White's remark echoes in my head over and over again. I close the door and walk down to the dining room for dinner.

As I sit at the table, my mother is unusually perky. She waits with a smile on her face and it annoys me for some strange reason. She is proud of me for "finally doing something right". When the food is brought out, I pick at it. I have no appetite. The wedding is tomorrow and I have that feeling of dread that is slowly eating me alive. I look at the table for the servants and I see a single empty spot where Daniel used to sit. I see my father giving me a sympathetic look and I look back down at my plate.

"Regina, stop playing with your food. You need to have as much energy as possible. Tomorrow, you will be Queen.", my mother says with a little sigh. I look at her and back down to my plate.

"Mother, I'm not hungry." My voice is stern and hard. She picks it up immediately and she puts down her fork and looks at me.

"Regina. Eat. Now." Her voice matched mine and I look her in the eyes and I give her a look of rebellion.

"Mother. I don't want to eat. I've lost my appetite." My voice doesn't change and it makes her furious.

"Well you had better find it, or things won't be pretty." My mother's voice is harsh and wicked. I wipe my mouth and I stand and walk out, surprised Mother didn't do anything. She just muttered something to Father about me being spoiled and disobedient. I walk to my room, feeling helpless, and I lay on my bed and cry myself into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The Preperations

I wake early the next morning. My maid has come in and has started to take the dress off of the stand. I address her as I sit up. "Matilda, what time is it?" My voice sounds like it did before Daniel's passing. It was kind and smooth, my tone was soft. The plump, elderly woman turned and replied with a smile on her face.

"Oh, my lady, it's five thirty in the morning. It's time for you to get ready for the wedding." She turns back to the dress and begins pulling at it, for it had gotten stuck and she is struggling to get it off. "I was going to wake you after I got this dress off this dang... Stand!" All of a sudden, I hear a huge rip. I look at her, my eyes wide. Her back it turned to me and you can tell she is in shock. I ran over to where she was standing and when I saw the dress, anger boiled inside me. I don't care if I don't want to marry the King. I still want to look nice. The dress was ripped from the sleeve to the waist where the skirt started. Then she spoke, her voice low and high pitched.

"My lady, I am so sorry!" I wanted to forgive her and tell her nicely to go get the seamstress, but my own reaction surprised me.

"You had better be sorry, you little good for nothing twit!"

"My lady, I'm so sorry! I'll go fetch the seamstress right away!"

"You had better hurry, or things won't be pretty!" My reaction frightened me. Where had that come from? When Matilda came back with the seamstress, I pulled her aside. I could tell she was frightened, but I took a deep breath and spoke. My voice is steady, but sincere.

"Matilda, I'm sorry for snapping at you and saying what I did. I shouldn't have done that." I looked down and to my surprise, she lifted my chin and our eyes met. She smiled sweetly and spoke with a soothing tone.

"I know what you have lost. You didn't deserve it. You're fate is not at all what it should have been. I've seen you every day since his passing. You have changed, my dear. I see it in your actions and in your attitude. I have seen it in your eyes. They are darker, and they have lost that young sparkle they once had..." Her voice trails off as my mother walks in.

"Regina, my love, why are you not dressed?" I looked toward the seamstress and back to my mother. She turns and walks toward the dress and freezes when she sees it, and with a flick of her wrist, it is mended. She turns and looks at me.

"You are going to have to try harder if you are planning on ruining your wedding, Regina." Her face is grim and she walks out with the seamstress trailing behind. Matilda and I walk over to the dress and she helps me get ready. When everything is done, we walk out to the carriage to ride to the castle for the ceremony.


	4. Chapter 3: The Wedding

When we arrive at the King's castle, Mother takes me into a room with a mirror. About a week ago, I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin. I need to get rid of my mother. She killed Daniel. She needs to be punished. That and the fact that I can't stand to see how happy she is at my unhappiness. It hurts to know that she is running my life like it is hers.

I stand with my mother and she tells me how beautiful I am and how proud she is of me. I look at the mirror behind me and I see him.

Rumplestiltskin is motioning for me to push her into the mirror. I want to do this, but at the same time, I don't . She's saying that I was just like her when she was getting married and with my back to her, I speak in a tone that is as hard as a rock. "I don't want to be you." My mother is taken aback and I turn and she binds me. While she is talking about how we can rule the kingdom when the King is weak, I break my arms free and push her into the mirror. She grabs the sides, but lets go and falls inside. Then all of a sudden, the mirror shatters. I look at my hands, wondering what I've become... or what I'm becoming. Matilda knocks on the door and says that it's time. I gather all my courage and walk with her to the great double doors and I meet my father there. He asks me if I'm ready, but my reply is only a curt nod as the double doors open wide.

I walk with my father up the aisle. I see so many unfamiliar faces that stare at me in awe. My father stands aside when we reach King Leopold. I see Snow White standing as the maid of honor. She beams at me when I join her father on the pavilion in his ballroom. I look at him and put on my best smile. He smiles back and the preacher speaks. It seems like an eternity has passed when the preacher asks us to say our vows. I say them and I try to sound as sincere as the King does. A small boy brings the rings, and my eyes see the wedding ring that will be placed on my finger and I can't help but to stare. The jewel is huge and I smile at the King again, only because he looks at me like he is expecting it. We place the rings on the correct fingers, then we join hands. His are large compared to mine and he must be thinking of me as "delicate". I think to myself as the preacher talks, but his last words make my heart stop. "You may now kiss the bride!"

I was taught that a kiss means that two people are in love. He may be in love with me, but I am not in love with him. The crowd watches eagerly as King Leopold slowly moves his head towards mine. I try to put on the best show possible so I do the same. I dread the moment when his lips will meet mine. He closes his eyes, so I close mine. I remember asking Father why we close our eyes when we kiss someone. He said, "Because, my dear, love isn't seen with the eyes, it's felt in the heart." He points to where my heart is. I remember my first kiss. The one Daniel and I shared at Firefly Hill. That was a kiss of true love. I had felt it in the heart. But when King Leopold's lips meet mine, the only thing I feel in my heart is emptiness. As we join, the crowd roars with cheers with celebration.

When the King and I part, I see a man, one I have never seen before. He looks familiar, but I don't recall ever meeting him. He isn't dressed very nice, but I don't pay attention to that. What really captivates me, what reels me in, are his eyes. The sheer blue, paler than the sky. They take my breath away. But as soon as our eyes meet, he turns away and leaves. At the same time, Snow White comes bounding up to me and asks, "What do you want me to call you? " I tell her to call me whatever she pleases and she smiles and takes my hand as we walk to the dining hall to celebrate.

We eat a lovely meal and once everyone is finished, we head back to the ballroom to dance. King Leopold and I dance for a while, but then the man with the stunning eyes comes up to us and asks if he may have a dance. He has gotten dressed in nicer clothes, but he smells like the ocean and salt. We dance and I am captivated by his eyes. He has a smile that makes me want to smile back. The only problem is... well, he only has one hand. The other seems to have been amputated. His missing hand has been replaced by a hook. He places the hook at my waist, and to my surprise, the hook fits snugly around my waist. We dance for a song or two and I can't stop looking at his eyes. Soon, my new husband comes and takes me from the stranger, and he walks off. The party lasts a little longer, but when it ends, the King and I say goodbye to everyone. All during that time, I plaster on a fake smile and wave to my new subjects. Because now, I am their Queen.


	5. Chapter 4: Emptiness

I have to admit, I like using magic. I told Rumplestiltskin that I did. But I have seen the price of magic. It makes people heartless. The word "evil" comes to mind as well. The first thing he told me was that magic always comes with a price. He told me that he could only bring me darkness. But I need to know magic. I might be able to bring back my lost love. But my biggest fear is becoming like my mother. The cruel, selfish heart of hers scares me. I want to protect myself from becoming that way. I asked him if I would become like her. He said that it was entirely up to me.

I go to Rumplestiltskin and ask him to teach me how to use magic. We stand in the woods outside of the palace. He brings a unicorn out and shows me how to freeze it. I learn this quickly and turn to him.

"Very good, dearie!" He walks over to the unicorn and rips its heart out. Suddenly, that night at the stables plays in my head. He tells me that when I hold the heart of an animal or human, their fate is up to me. I control them.

"I-I can't. I can't hurt that innocent animal." I stutter and look horrified. The Dark One turns to me, his eyes drilling into my own.

"There is one question you need to ponder. What's holding you back?" His voice is like a hiss. It frightens me a bit. I turn and run back to the palace and go into a special room where I had Daniel's body preserved. I put my hand on the glass, longing to feel his touch once again.

Soon after, I go to Rumplestiltskin's castle for another lesson and see him spinning straw into gold. I set up a table with objects to practice with when he speaks up.

"What is it you really want, dearie?" I looked shocked at his question and I give an answer.

"To learn magic" my answer is quite simple, but he shakes his head.

"That's only part of it. Tell me all of it. What is it that you really want?" His voice is stern, and he he never looks up from the wheel. I sigh and walk a little closer to him.

"Can you teach me how to use magic to bring back the dead?" My voice sounds desperate, along with my expression.

"Magic can do much, but not that!" His voice was playful and irritating. "Dead is dead. Bringing back the dead is beyond my reach."

"I thought nothing was beyond your reach." A man suddenly appears and gives Rumplestiltskin a glass ball for gold. Then he turns to me and says that we are done and I'm taken aback.

"You aren't going to teach me anymore?" I sound disappointed and confused.

"Not as long as you have that stable boy living in your head. As long as you live in your past, you can never find your future. Teaching you was a waste of time." He turns and walks away, leaving me feeling empty. I stand there wondering what I'm going to do when the strange man comes and scares me from behind. He calls himself Jefferson and tells me that he knows a man who can bring Daniel back. He wants a royal passport in return for him taking me. I agree to his terms and we set off.

We meet a man. He calls himself Dr. Frankenstein. We talk a while and I tell him about Daniel. He tells me that he needs his body, and a heart. I tell him that I can take him to my mother's heart vault and I can pick one out. He takes Daniel's body to a tent in the woods outside of the palace. I want to come in, but he won't allow it. So I stand with Jefferson and watch his shadow from behind the curtain separating us from him. It's brutal to watch and I turn into Jefferson to hide my eyes.

It's not long until he comes out. I see no movement where my lost love lies on the table behind the tent. He tells us regretfully that he was not able to resurrect him, for the heart was not strong enough. I stand there in disbelief. But after a while, I go into the tent and look at the man I love so much. I was so close to being in his arms once again. To feel his love, his touch, his lips against mine. I swallow hard and lay my head on his chest, half listening for a heartbeat, half just wanting to feel my cheek against his reliable chest. I crave comfort and love and I find that I'm inconsolable.

The next day, I change my wardrobe completely. I have moved on from my past. I now need to find my future. My future is not here. I need something to change. And I guess that will be me. I have lost all hope of getting my happy ending, so now, I'm going to ruin the happy endings of others. I change into darker clothes and with a dirty, twisted look on my face, I walk up to Rumplestiltskin and see another woman.

"Who the hell is this!?" My voice is strong and demanding, but it doesn't phase The Dark One.

"My new apprentice. I had to find someone willing to do what I say and to say what I do." He gives me a creepy little laugh, and I twist my face up more. I walk right up to the woman he is teaching, I rip her heart out, and I crush it, all without leaving Rumplestiltskin's gaze. He gives me another creepy laugh.

"Ready to continue?" He smiles and gives yet again, another creepy laugh. My response is a evil smile and we continue my training.


	6. Chapter 5: Evil At It's Best

I have been married to the king for a few years now. I have stopped my lessons with The Dark One because the King was getting suspicious. He wouldn't let me leave the castle anymore. I was cooped up inside, left alone and cat aside as always. The emptiness inside me slowly taking over until I can't stand it anymore. I crave to use magic and it has become hard for me to move on in life without it. I still practice when I'm alone, but it's rare. The King keeps me in his vision, yet he never stops paying attention to his ever so beautiful daughter, Snow White.

One day, King Leopold takes a walk on the beach. I take this chance and wander outside the palace. I run through the woods and come to a little town. I walk through the town and find a pub. My curiosity takes over and I wander inside. The first thing i see is a table full of men, drinking and laughing. I wander a little closer to hear what they are laughing about when I see him. The man with the sheer blue eyes, paler than the sky. I look at his left hand a to make sure there is a hook, and I smile when I see the silver curve shine in the light. His eyes meet mine, only for a second, but it's enough. He sets his drink down and he walks over to me.

When he reaches me, he only looks at my eyes. I do the same. I stand tall and act like a commoner when he gives a white grin.

"Hello, love." His accent is strange, but I like it. I smile and act like a petty woman falling for the man. We talk for a while. I tell him my name is Wilma and that my family works at the mills. He offers me a drink and I take it and sip it. He keeps looking at me and I keep my eyes on my drink.

"Have we met before?" His question is sudden and I look at him and shake my head.

"I don't believe we have." I lie and turn back to my drink, but it's his turn to shake his head.

"I think we have, love." I turn and face him, not afraid to meet his eyes.

"Where do you think we met?" His eyes search mine for an answer, but he turns away and shakes his head slightly.

"I'm not sure." He turns back to me. "What brings you here, love?" I try to think like a commoner.

"I just needed to get away from the mills." My answer is simple, and I take another sip of my drink. He checks his pocket watch and I sneak a peek at it and gulp down the rest of the drink and stand.

"I'm so sorry, but I need to go. I've been here longer than I intended." I look at him apologetically and I run out the door, forgetting completely that I didn't even ask for his name.

I get back to the castle and change before King Leopold comes home. I put on a nicer dress and a sweet face as Snow White and I go out to the single apple tree the King allows me to grow. My husband walks to us, followed by another man. He wears strange clothes and the King introduces the man to Snow, then to me. He is called The Genie Of Agrabah.

He stares at me for a while, then turns back to finish the tour with the King. When they are gone, Snow White turns to me.

"Did you see that?" She sounds somewhat surprised. I look at her, confusion plastered on my face.

"See what, dear?" I try to match my expression to my tone, for I know what she is going to say.

"The way he looked at you. Regina, I think you have an admirer." She sounds somewhat exasperated and I shake my head.

"I have many admirers, even though I hold none close to my heart. He is only another man to fall for my beauty." My words crumble as they are heard and Snow nods.

"Yes, I suppose so." She continues to pick the apples, and so do I. I think to myself and I come to a conclusion. This man would be of some use to me. I am tired of this empty, loveless marriage. If what Snow said was true, I could use him to my advantage.

I sit at a table during my husband's birthday party and he calls Snow White up to him. He talks about her and how much she looks like her mother. He calls her "the fairest in the land." At this, I stand and walk out to my tree to get some air. Soon, I hear the Genie's fabric shoes padding from behind.

"The tree and I share something in common" ,I say without turning to look at him. "Neither of us can leave the palace, and neither of us truly belongs." I turn to him and he gives me a look of sympathy. We talk a while and he gives me a mirror. I take it and smile and give him a thank you. I retire for the night and write in my journal about the encounter. I don't give a name, but I write about what happened and that I'm in love. But it was all a lie. When I hear King Leopold coming, I lay down with the journal open in my hand and act like I'm asleep. He sees it and takes it. I open my eyes a little to see he is reading it.

The next morning, I'm locked in a dungeon. I get word that the King has sent the Genie to find the man who "stole my heart." I call for my father and wave my hand and a two-headed viper appears, one native to the Genie's land. One bite, and the victim is dead. I give him the box and send him on his way. A few hours later, I am released, saying that my husband is dead. I walk to my room and the Genie comes in. I tell him that they knew it was him, that we could never be together, and that I ordered a boat to take him away and to help him avoid his execution. He figures out my plan and I smile wickedly. The Evil Queen has been unleashed. I tell him I never loved him, and he pulls a strange object out of his pocket. He wishes that he could be with me forever, that he could always look upon my face. All of a sudden, he disappears and I hear him screaming and banging. I pick up the mirror he gave me and I smile wickedly. Evil has never felt this good.


	7. The Huntsman

Ch. 6: The Huntsman

King Leopold is dead. I have gained a new servant, and Snow White is beyond vulnerable now that she has lost both of the people she loved most.  
I stand on a balcony, silently watching the grieving Snow White cry over her father's coffin. I walk down to her and I see her place a white rose on the lid of the coffin and she whispers between tears.

"Goodbye, Father." The poor soul is broken and she turns to me as I approach. I make myself look like I am heartbroken and I place a white rose next to Snow White's. I turn to her and open my arms and she practically falls into them. I make myself cry as I hug her and rock side to side slightly.

"Snow, I may only be your mother through marriage, but I'm here for you, dear." My tone is full of sorrow. She nods and I walk her to her bedroom and her servant, Johanna, waits in there for her. As I close the door, I see Snow collapse into her arms. I walk to my own bedroom and once I shut the door, the "Queen In Mourning" mask comes off to reveal what's really underneath. I stride to my dresser and sit.

"One down, one to go." I talk to the genie inside my mirror about how to get rid of the dear Snow White when he suggests a Huntsman. My grin is wicked as I command him to show me some options. I come across one in particular, he looks strong and like he would do anything to please someone. Like he couldn't turn down the offer I was ready to make. I ordered my guards to bring him in and with a wicked grin still on my face, I prepare myself to meet the Huntsman.

I sit in my lounge chair and relax before the Huntsman arrives. I put on a emotionless expression as he walks in with my guards right behind him. I shoo them away so it is just the Huntsman and I in the room. I get up slowly and begin to talk to him. I can tell he's nervous and when I strike my deal, he tenses. I grin and pour myself a drink.

He agrees to the deal and I wait several days for his return. I send Snow on a walk to the village near by to check on them... To see how they are handling the news of the King's death. She leaves and that's when I sent the Huntsman out. I keep myself busy by remodeling. I make the castle darker... like me. A few days later, he comes back. I ask for the heart, but he reads me a note from the girl. I twist my face up and grab the note. I crumple it up and throw it in the fire.

"Don't tell me you're becoming a sheep!" My voice is loud and it echoes throughout the palace.

"She put others before herself and yet, you hate her. What did she do to you?" His voice is full of curiosity, so I give him the summed up version.

"I shared a secret with her. And she couldn't keep it. And that betrayal... cost me dearly." I turn and look at him. I remember what in must do, and I stride over to him.  
"Now show me her heart!" I get inches from his face and twist my face up in an angry smirk. He hands me the satchel that, according to the Huntsman, contains the heart of the fair Snow White. I snatch it from him and stride into my heart vault and I remove the cold heart from the bag. I place it in a wooden box and walk to a wall and wait for a compartment to open. When it doesn't, anger flusters inside me.

"It should open." I open the wooden box and drop it when I grasp the heart in my hand. I turn to the Huntsman, an expression if pure anger and hate written on my face. I stride toward him, hatred filling me.

"THIS ISN'T HER HEART! THIS ISN'T A HUMAN HEART! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" My voice rings throughout the palace and I trap him in my vault.

"She is innocent. She doesn't deserve to die." He shakes his head and I walk closer to him.

"That is not your decision to make!" I snap at him and I grab the sides of his mouth with my hand. He doesn't move and I kiss him long and hard. It's sudden, but I need him to melt. He's shocked, and that's when I reach inside him and I take out his heart. He looks shocked and I smile wickedly at him.

"Since you didn't bring me hers, yours will suffice... for now. Your fate rests in my hands... literally." I look at the heart and I squeeze it a bit to give him the idea of what I meant. I smile evilly and look at him now.

"You're now mine, my pet..." My grin is wicked, and the look on his face is full of fear.


End file.
